Free
by spottedhorse
Summary: Set sometime after the end of season 6. Martin and Louisa go out to dinner


I'm new to Doc Martin. What can I say, we were slow to catch on in the States. But thanks to the wonderful writing and the brilliant portrayal of Martin Ellingham by Martin Clunes, I am hooked; one might say I am even addicted. While this isn't my first fanfic effort, it is my first Doc Martin. Please let me know how you like it.

* * *

"Martin, where are you taking me?" Louisa asked impatiently. They had been driving for a while and she had no idea what her husband was thinking.

"As I told you, dinner," he replied evenly in that maddening tone of his that usually set her teeth on edge.

"Yes, but we could have eaten in the village."

"And be interrupted by the village idiots, no doubt. Everything is fine, Louisa. Ruth is looking after James, with Morwenna and Al helping. We haven't had time to ourselves for weeks."

Louisa did a double take. "You want to be alone with me…have me all to yourself" Her tone was filled with implication and mischief.

"I do," he replied softly.

Shifting in her seat, she studied his profile intently. "Alright, who are you and what have you done with Martin?"

Stealing a glance at her briefly, he looked back at the road. "Is it so surprising that I would want to spend time alone with you?"

He could sense that she was chewing her lower lip, debating how best to answer his question. "It is unusual…at least that you want to go out…away. Usually you just want to eat in."

"Yes. However, I've been doing some research and studies show that an occasional night out, away from life's distractions, helps solidify a marriage."

"You want to solidify our marriage?"

"I do," he replied firmly.

She sat, watching the scenery roll by as she contemplated what he had said. He, Martin Ellingham, was taking her out to dinner away from all of the usual distractions because he wanted to solidify their marriage. He had researched it even. When he said he was going to change, he really meant it. Of course, Martin would approach it as…Martin.

Another few minutes found them at a seaside inn with a pub attached. It was nicer than the Crab, Louisa decided as they walked inside. In fact, it seemed to cater to a wealthier clientele. Trust Martin to find a high class pub, Louisa chuckled inwardly.

They found a seat in a cozy corner and settled in, taking their time over the menu. Once their orders were placed, Martin turned his attention to his wife. "Are you looking forward to the new school year?"

The new term was due to start in another week and Louisa had been busily preparing for it. She had noticed, however, that she wasn't as excited as in years past. "I am, but…"

He cocked his head, staring at her warily. "What?"

"It doesn't feel the same…I don't feel the same about it. In the past, I've always been excited, looking forward to new challenges and working with the children and…well, it just isn't as exciting this year."

She could see he wanted to say something. She could also tell he was taking the time to formulate a proper response rather than just fire off the first thought he had. Finally, he asked a question. "Why do you think that is?"

"I don't know. Perhaps I'm getting older and it just isn't as new and exciting. Or..."

He tilted his head the other way and waited.

"Or maybe it's James," she admitted. "And you."

His expression changed, something igniting in his oh so expressive eyes. It created a knot in her stomach as she prepared to hear him pontificate on how she should be at home with James. But then he surprised her again. "Once you've done something for several years, there is some similitude about it. I've felt it in my practice. Perhaps that is what is happening."

"What? No speeches about how James needs me at home?"

He swallowed and looked away monetarily. Then his eyes settled on her once again. "I don't mean to make speeches. And while I do believe James would benefit from you being home with him, I understand that your career is important to you. We're finding a balance, I believe. All I really want is for you and James to be happy, Louisa. Just because happiness is such a difficult concept for me doesn't mean I don't want it for the two of you."

"Oh," she said as her preparations for an argument deflated.

"I. er…I need to wash my hands," he said as he stood and walked away.

He returned a few minutes later, just before their food arrived. Louisa noticed some musicians setting up in the far corner as she and Martin ate. "Oh look Martin, they have live music."

"Er…yes, so I've heard," he replied awkwardly.

They finished the main course and Martin surprised Louisa again by asking her if she wanted any sweets. Delighted with him, she ordered a tart. A few minutes later said tart appeared in front of her along with a single red rose.

"What's this?" she asked as she spotted the bloom.

"I um…I thought you might …that it might…"

"Martin! You did this?"

"Er…yes." He was wearing that expression that baffled her so many times. He was nervous and expectant… and a little wary of her reaction. She looked across the table at her husband and felt her insides melt. Staring back at her with the expression of an expectant child, her husband waited.

"How lovely," she said as she picked up the flower and sniffed it. "Mmmmm, a nice scent…"

"You like it then?"

"Oh Martin, you are a romantic, aren't you?"

"I'm trying to learn," he replied softly, his blue eyes seeking hers.

She ate her tart, savoring every morsel. As she did, she watched Martin fidgeting and glancing off to the other side of the room. The small band began to play and Martin perked up.

As the first song ended, he looked across at them again anxiously. As they began the next song, he slumped a little and she saw a small frown cross his brow. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," he replied too quickly.

Louisa finished her tart and pushed the plate away. "This had been really lovely, Martin."

"Yes, I'm glad you've enjoyed it. I have too."

"Should we…I mean, it is getting late…"

Martin glanced at his watch and then with a small shrug replied. "Not very." He glanced at the band again.

"Martin, all you alright?"

"Hmmm, yes. It's just that…" he glanced at the band again.

They ended the song and began another. Martin turned to Louisa, a smile almost working at his lips. "May I have this dance?" He asked formally.

"What?" Surprise didn't begin to describe what she was feeling.

He stood and offered her his hand, which she took. There was an area near the band that had been cleared to serve as a small dance floor and he led her there. Then turning, he took her in his arms and they began to dance. It had shocked her so much that she only now realized the song that was playing.

"_I am sailing, I am sailing,  
Home again cross the sea.  
I am sailing, stormy waters,  
To be near you, to be free,_" Sang the vocalist.

"This is what we danced to at our wedding," she said.

"Yes, I remember." He was gazing down at her tenderly.

"You arranged this?"

"I did."

She leaned into him, losing herself in the music and in the feel of him.

"_I am flying, I am flying,  
Like a bird cross the sky.  
I am flying, passing high clouds,  
To be with you, to be free_," the song continued.

"Louisa," he whispered into her ear.

"Mmmmm?"

"_Can you hear me, can you hear me  
Thro the dark night, far away,  
I am dying, forever trying,  
To be with you, who can say"_

"You are so very beautiful, you know…"

"_Can you hear me, can you hear me,  
Thro the dark night far away.  
I am dying, forever trying,  
To be with you, who can say_."

"Mmmmm, thank you."

"I love you," he whispered.

"_We are sailing, we are sailing,  
Home again cross the sea.  
We are sailing stormy waters,  
To be near you, to be free_."

"There is nothing… I mean to say, you are very precious to me…"

The music continued and they continued to move to it as she looked up into his face. He was looking at her, his expression more open and vulnerable than she could ever remember seeing him. "Oh Martin…I love you too, so very much…"

He pulled her close again, tightening his grip on her. She thought they blended together, meshed, moved as one. It felt so very good.

The song ended and she stepped back with a sigh. "That was lovely," she said softly, almost shyly.

"Yes, it was," he agreed.

"I wish…"

"Yes?"

"I wish we didn't have to leave; not yet anyway."

"We don't… have to leave; I've procured a room for the night."

"You what?" She was mystified. "But James?"

"Ruth knows. That's why Al and Morwenna are helping."

"So we can …go upstairs?"

"Yes," he replied with an expectant look. He took her hand but she hesitated. Looking up at him, she took a deep breath. "What is it?" he asked.

"It's alright," she smiled shyly. "It's just…sometimes you look at me and…there is such love there and your eyes crinkle at the corners, like you are smiling but your mouth is not. But your eyes… I could live forever in those moments."

He bent to kiss her right there in the middle of the room; Martin Ellingham was kissing her…in front of everyone there. And there was no grimace at the end. Finally he was showing her the side of him that she knew was there, had always suspected existed.

"I _am_ smiling," he said softly, "on the inside. I er…don't often smile outwardly."

"You should," she replied. "It softens your features…your look very nice when you smile. I like your smile."

"Perhaps I should…for you." As if proving to her that he meant it, he let a small smile tug at the corners of his mouth. But what delighted her more was the way his eyes danced.

"Upstairs?" She was tired of all these people. It was time for them to be alone.

He led her to their room and unlocked the door. Stepping aside, he motioned her through and then stepped in behind her. "Oh Martin," she said awestruck. "It is beautiful."

Their room was done in the colors of the sea, blues and greens, but not bright hues, muted ones instead. There were vases with fresh flowers on two tables and the soft glimmering of lamplight lit the far corner of the room. The flames of a fire danced in the fireplace, casting a warm glow to the rest of the room. She turned to see that he wasn't looking at the room at all but at her. The adoration in his expression took her breath away as warmth spread through her body.

They stood there for timeless moments, lost in each other's gaze; quiet, peaceful, and content. All the befuddlement of the last weeks, the frustration and the despair fell away and as he looked at her, everything became crystal clear. What he felt in that instant transcended any emotion he'd ever experienced before He had no words to describe the sensation; all he knew was that for him, this was as it should always be. With Louisa he was free. And he was happy.

* * *

I was disappointed when their first dance was cut short for them to make an escape. It seemed they were having "a moment". But I loved the choice of music for them to dance to: Rod Stewart's "I Am Sailing." Martine Clunes said in an interview that it was the song he and his wife first danced to at their wedding. What a nice touch!

But I digress. Since that dance was cut short, I decided that needed to be fixed, so I did. I do hope you enjoyed.


End file.
